A Whisper in the Wind
by Jade Wyvern
Summary: Things are changing, but I don't want them to. I heard it in the wind. The wind whispered it to me, but I didn't listen. Now what am I to do? How far will I go to make things the way they were?
1. Prologue: A Reflection

And now, I am back. Yes, le gaspeth! And with a whole new **Yu-Gi-Oh!** fanfic to show you all. I'm continuing **The Two Slaves** but that one may have very slow progress. If it were up to me, I'd trash that one altogether right now, but I have to continue it since it seems it's on popular demand or something. Thus, I must continue it...I think. I was never happy with my writing on that one; and I think it's absolutely horrid. Especially since I'm on chapter 24 and still don't have a plot. o.O;; 

Anyways, I bring you all my new fanfic: **A Whisper in the Wind**. I hope you all enjoy it and I thank you all for taking the time to read my work. n.n I give you all my luff.

Remember: I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

P.S. I'd also like to note that I don't use Japanese names. I don't like them too much, mainly because I don't commonly use them so I don't know them that well. You can ask Dark Conscience. She can verify that for me.**

* * *

**

**Prologue: A Reflection**

A whisper in the wind. That's all it was. A simple whisper in the wind. Human? Inhuman? The wind itself? I did not know. All I know is this: It was there. I could hear it, I could feel it, I could sense it.

It was just that feeling that made you prickle all over with delight…and fear. Goosebumps crawled up my arms and my back. Scarily enough, the wind picked up so I clutched my pink coat closer to myself. It was autumn; the crisp yellow, orange, red, and green maple leaves decorated the trees around upon this concrete path I was walking upon.

The whisper still laid where it was, travelling on the wind, constantly beating upon me, but I didn't care. Things were finally starting to look up for me. Joey got the money for my eye surgery after winning Pegasus's tounament. I still couldn't believe he did that. He had spent all that money…for me. So we finally got to talk to each other after so long; how I had missed him.

That one day my mom drove me away, I remember Joey chasing after the car. I couldn't leave him; I didn't want to leave him. But I had to leave him; mom forced me to. I cried so hard that day, it seemed as if I would never stop. Joey was my older brother, the best brother I had in the whole wide world and my only friend at the time. We did everything together…and then everything just broke off on that one fateful day. Mom didn't know; mom didn't realize; mom couldn't understand. How could she ever? But I wasn't mad at her; that'd be so stupid to be mad at her for that. After I cried, I just moved on.

Then the doctor said that I'd be blind… This was many years after Joey and I had separated. Blind; Joey would be heartbroken, but what could I do? I didn't want to be blind and I could sense how much my mother didn't want it either. I had no choice; I had to do it. So I sent Joey a tape out of desperation. I taped myself; my mom didn't know about it. I knew Joey would be upset; but he was the only person I could think of who could help. I didn't want mom to hurt; I didn't want Joey to hurt. I wanted us to be a happy family again. So I sent him one single tape. I said I missed him, that I loved him, that I sent my best well wishes to him. And then, last of all, I told him about my problem. Never had I expected Joey to come through; never had I expected him to battle for _me_ in Pegasus's tournament. I was so happy…but I was also scared. When he didn't show up at the hospital on the day of my surgery, I locked the door and refused to come out. I wouldn't come out without Joey there, standing by my side. I simply refused. And, after a while, I felt so hopeless that I didn't think he would come at all. But in the end, Joey pulled through for me, just like he had promised. So I went through with the operation, just like I'd promised.

During the Battle City Tournaments, I was able to repay him. I was scared to take off my bandages; scared to discover the fact that I was still blind. But once I heard Joey fall into that water; once I heard that splash, I couldn't take it anymore. Joey had gone through so much for me, I _had_ to give him something back. I didn't care about the bandages at that point. All I wanted was to save Joey; to save my brother. I ripped off the bandages and dived in after him. After that, I've been travelling around with Joey, watching his duels and watching out for him…just like he's watching out for me. Every. Single. Day.

Things have died down a bit now though. Everything's calm and serene. It's just me, alone on this path right now. I said bye to Joey just a little bit ago and then I left him. I won't be gone for long, but I needed some time alone, some time to reflect.

I'm happy everything worked out; I really am. And now life is calm…and I'm happy with that. I'm happy with everything right now. I hope things don't change. And I know Joey and I will stay together. Always. Forever.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Comments are always welcome. I'd like to know your likes and dislikes so that I may take it under consideration and perhaps change it to suite your preference. Thank you and have a good day.

Yours truly,

Alley Cat


	2. Chapter 1: Mundane

Aha, I see I've proved Dark Conscience wrong... Her prediction was that I wouldn't get any reviews for my prologue but, hey, I got two. Thank you two for reviewing. You guys made me extremely happy. n.n A lot of people just read the fic and don't review and it makes me sad...because really a response is all you get, you know? And I'm a big fan of feedback, just like everyone here is. Anyways, my point is that you made me very happy. n.n

**DhaniCauldwell** - Oh wow, I'm glad you enjoyed my prologue. n.n Yes, I read your fic and reviewed it. n.n;; Thank you so much for reviewing mine. You made me one happy girl. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari** - You loved it? I'm so glad! n.n But I like this chappie a lot too. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the last! ...And then some even!

Here is my newest installment. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much, in advance,for reading it and I'd love for you to review as well.

(P.S. If I'm missing spaces, that's because Fanfiction keeps eating them. It's not my fault but sometimes it just eats up all the spaces that I have. ...It makes me wanna cry sometimes.)

Once again, I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Oh, and also, just to let you all know, I've realized that listening to music while you're reading/writing proves very helpful and enhances the story's effects. For this particular story, I listen to "Find Your Way" from Final Fantasy Eight. I think it makes the story a lot more dramatic...but that's just me. Any sad music works but I feel that particular song works for just about any drama/angst fic you read. Thus, I use that song...a lot, let's just say that. A site great for music (and where I found my Final Fantasy Eight music) is mimisk8 (. com).They have all sorts of cool music there and others so feel free to browse around.

Anyways, let's get this story started, shall we?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Mundane**

I drop my backpack at the door inside my house. My mom's there to greet me. She's always there for me; I'm so glad. Life couldn't be better.

We go into the kitchen. I talk about my day; she talks about hers. And we both have some milk and cookies to top it all off. It's a nice thing we do together; the time spent with her like this, I couldn't possibly ask for more. No dad nor any other mom can provide as my mom does. My mom's the best; she's always there just when I need her and even when I don't need her, she's still there for me.

It's weird, but I swear I saw her flinch. I mention the name again; and the same thing happens. I bite my lower lip as a frown falls over my face. What's wrong with it? "Mom, do you have something against Joey?" I finally ask, exhausting my resources as to why she'd react in such a way.

"No, of course not honey," she replies quietly but she's unable to meet my eyes, clenching her fists loosely upon the countertop. She's staring down at the floor. I look down at the counter myself, my auburn hair falling crisply downward, hiding my face from view.

In a way, she forces me to mutter, "Alright," and drop the topic.

And then I think about it for a second. Is it just me, or does this happen everyday? Yes, I believe it does. Joey's my life and I talk about him every day to my mom. But I just now realize that, everyday, I've never been able to go on for two sentences without my mom forcing me to drop the subject. My eyes narrow a bit in suspicion but mom doesn't know. She never knows.

I don't say anything else. All I wanted was to get out of that kitchen; I just wanted to go to my room and put my mind elsewhere, but it would be rude to leave without finishing my milk and cookies. Mom would think something's wrong. So I just sit there, dangling my legs upon my stool and nibbling my cookie in silence. I still refuse to meet her eyes and I think she refuses to meet mine as well.

An awkward silence falls over the kitchen and it feels as if I can't breathe anymore. Both of us can feel the tension, the disturbance, but neither of us say a thing. I guess it's in the genes or something.

After a while, I can't stand it anymore. I wished I could eat faster but I couldn't. I felt sick, very sick. "I…don't feel hungry anymore," I manage to croak, dropping my cookie on its plate and rushing off to my room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my mom stare at me, bewildered and scared. She reaches out for me but stops in her tracks. I don't know why but I'm glad she did.

* * *

I breathe in deeply. Fresh air? Far from it but it's better than suffocating. Besides, my room makes me feel more at ease; it's my sanctuary. The door is against my back, hard and cold. The scenery in front of me is nothing too unusual. A bed, a desk, a computer, a lamp. My books and papers are strewn everywhere though and my blanket sits bundled up in a corner on the floor. My computer, strangely, is on and the phone lay on the desk, away from its holder and the dial tone could be heard. 

For a moment, I think and wonder in horror if a burglar was in my room. But then I remember. I remember last night I was all alone on the floor, hugging my blanket desperately around me. Everything felt so lonely without Joey. I had picked up the phone, wondering if I could call him but then decided otherwise, realizing it was too late into the night to do so. So I went over the computer and turned it on, leaving my blanket in the corner. I had hoped to catch him on an Instant Messager but he wasn't there either.

When I think about it now, I don't know why I had cried. It was weird and completely unorthodox. Things are going so right for me; I'm happy with the way things are. But sometimes, at night when no one's around, I wrap myself up in that blanket and cry. Not every night, but maybe once a month and I wait to see if I can contact Joey and just talk to him. …But he's never there. It's okay; it's not like I had expected him to be there. No, not that late; not for me. Besides, Joey was growing and he needed his sleep. I'm glad he's healthy; I really am. But I wouldn't mind it if… No. I stop my trail of thought right there. Just, no, that would be greedy of me.

I sigh and come to the conclusion that I think too much. So I decide to occupy myself with cleaning up this mess of a room I made last night. I upright the lamp first._ Pitter-patter, pitter-patter_. I see it's raining again. I slowly close my shades; there's no point in looking the rain beating down on my glass window. I then go over and spread my blanket back over my bed. _Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter._ The rain taps gently upon our roof. I look up, almost expecting the rain to splash across my pale features, onto my cheeks and down my face. Actually, I was expecting to be drenched as I raised my head toward the ceiling, drenched by the now pouring rain outside. I like rain and I like the gloomy onset it gives. I'm not too sure why, but I just do. With that, I pull my blinds back up.

I want to watch the rain instead of putting my room back together. Sitting in the comfy black leather chair next to my computer on my desk, I do that; I just watch it, curling up in my chair. The chair tips back a little bit because of my weight.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._

I wonder what Joey's doing right now.

The rain creates streaks against my window, landing in one place with a harsh thud and slowly sliding down towards the frame.

He's probably hanging out with Yugi and all his other friends.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter_.

I wonder why Joey doesn't hang out with me like he hangs out with them. Before, it used to be just Joey and I. But Joey seems to have been hanging out less and less with me.

Lightning flashes upon the window and thunder echoes in the distance.

At least we still hang out together. Yeah, we still hang out a lot. Every day, all day long.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._

And I'm happy…just the way it is.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of that but I felt it a perfect place to stop, ne? The next chapter should be longer. 

Please Read and Review. It would be much appreciated. All authors love to feel that sense of pride when their work is respected and they all feel happy for being criticized so that they have something to work on to make themselves better.

Me? I may whine about criticism, I may not feel that comfortable when being given criticism. But I still take it into account and, now, I look back and see that the criticism my friends gave helped me so much. Don't be afraid to point something out that you didn't like. Don't be afraid to point out something that I did wrong. I'd be glad to know that you were looking, that you were paying attention, and that you want to help me improve myself.

And, as you know, everyone loves praise. It makes you feel good. What did I do today, you ask? Well, I stayed on my computer, typing up chapter two. However, every thirty minutes or so, I'd go to my "Stats" and see if I got any new reviews or if I got more "hits". Sad, yes, but it's not like I had anything better to do. Besides, I wanted to know whether or not my readers were content, what their thoughts were, how they felt, what they thought was going to happen, and anything that they didn't like about the story.

So please, if you have anything on your mind about this story--whether it be praise, criticism, predictions, feelings--feel free to click that Review button at the bottom-left corner of the screen. I'll be waiting.

Until then,

Alley Cat


	3. Chapter 2: Every Time

And now I shall bring you all my second chapter.

Dark Conscience: Why are your chapters so short? o.o;

...What are you doing here?

Dark Conscience: I migrated.

Kaiba: Actually, we both migrated.

Aww, I only get two chapters to myself?

Dark Conscience: Yeah, pretty much.

-sigh- Alrighty then.

Dark Conscience: And why is everything in present tense? o.o; Is that even allowed?

...I don't know. ...I just...did it because I wanted to. That and I thought it would make the story better, enhance its emotional influence and all, you know?

Kaiba: It's retarded.

Oh shut up.

Kaiba: Haha and you have no reviews.

I have two.

Kaiba: For the prologue.

Oh hush. I'm finishing this story whether you like it or not!

Dark Conscience: Yuh-huh, whatever.

Will you guys shush so I can continue on with my introduction now?

Kaiba: No.

Yaarg. -stuffs him in the closet- I'll deal with you later.

Anyways, I appreciate you all, once more, for at least taking the time to read/click on my story. -ish watching the 'hits' thingy- I realize that the plot is, currently, not evident but it will be...eventually. I did plan this story out and it will unravel itself in due time.

Black-Lightniing: I know it! Joey's going to go blind and then kill himself!

...No Black-Lightniing, it's not that.

Black-Lightniing: But...Joey's at least going to kill himself?

... -sigh- Keep this up and my introduction will be longer than the chapter itself!

Dark Conscience: Which is why you need to make longer chapters.

-incoherent noises-

Dark Conscience: Now quit your babbling and get on with your introduction...

If you people will quit interrupting me, I would!

-silence-

Wonderful.n.n Now, I'd like to mention that I had no idea where I was going with this chapter. Yes, I have things that _have_ to happen and seperated my chapters accordingly. But I didn't plot out this chapter; I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with it. However, I knew _something_ had to happen since chapter one was all about introducing you, the readers, to Serenity, her thoughts, and her homelife. And now, in chapter two, I wasn't too sure what to put. Thus, I just...kind of let my mind wander and wrote whatever came out. ...What came out ended up very out of character on a certain person's behalf but...oh well. At least something happened in this chapter like I wanted it to, ne?

Oh well, it _is_ a learning experience... I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review it so I get a general idea of what to change, what to keep, what to do next, how to please my audience, etc. Any review is fine; I'd just like to know what you all have to say.

And now, chapter two.

Remember: I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Every Time**

The alarm rings in my clock. I wake up. Things are just that simple around here; it's nice, isn't it? I lay a pale hand across the button to turn it off and press it gently. Silence fills the room, eerie silence. I'm starting to think that it'd be better to just leave the alarm on now.

But a bird chirps out in the distance, one lone bird. And then more and more join it until I have flocks of different birds chirping outside. It's nice to think, sometimes, that they're chirping for me. I let out a breath of relief that I don't have to stand the silence any longer. Sometimes, I don't like silence; but there are always those times when I do…just so that I can hear my own crying.

It's nice to see again. I look across my room, the sunshine draping its golden glow upon everything it touches. I realize I didn't put the phone back in its holder nor had I turned the computer off. I hope that doesn't mean I did something wrong; I hate it when I do something wrong. Every time I do something wrong, something bad happens. Every. Time.

I turn my computer off and put the phone back in its holder…just in case.

And then I follow my usual routine for mornings—take a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, etc. Not that big a deal.

As I dry my hair, I look at myself in the mirror. I can actually see myself again. …But do I want to? My auburn hair is wet and damp, a few dry strands sticking up from it. I'll have to fix that.

As I continue to stare into the mirror, my hazel eyes stare back at me. For a moment, they seem completely lifeless, as if no soul was in them. And then I could have sworn they flickered to one of completely desperation. I shake my head in annoyance. My eyes must be going bad on me again. When I stare back up, I'm my normal self, happy and carefree. That's better. A lot better.

I finish drying my hair and then turn the hairdryer off, unplug it, and stash it away into one of our drawers. I've always had this weird paranoia about electricity, like the electricity from the socket would just jump to the cord and make it start again. Imminent disaster. So I take a whole bunch of precautions with certain electrical devices. I know it's weird; but it's just the way I am.

* * *

Running a hand through my long chestnut hair, I walk downstairs to find my mom cooking breakfast. Yeah, she always does that. It's nice of her to do that for me.

We both exchange greetings and I lean over the counter to look at her as she's cooking. I don't know if she's aware that I'm watching; I don't know if she's nervous about me watching her, but I watch anyway.

Her hair is a dull brown, short and curly. I wonder where I got my looks from. My dad perhaps? The hair? Ironically, Joey's is blond. Does that mean that maybe my parent's genes mixed into one? Blond and brown make… I shake my head. Once again, I'm thinking too hard. I look at her face, her eyes are soft and hazel, like mine. If she held any contempt or ill-feeling about yesterday, it didn't show.

So ordinary. She never seems to hate me no matter what I do…but she also ignores some things that I do need her help with. But it's alright; she has the right to do that.

I'm okay with yesterday too; I don't show any sign about what occurred yesterday either. Or, at least, I don't think I show it. I never show many things, not secret things, not bad things. I don't want people to worry, not over me.

* * *

I eat my breakfast, tell my mom goodbye, and walk out my front door. It's a Sunday; no school for me. Instead, I'm off to see Joey.

The moment I step off of my front porch, the wind picks up again. It's almost as if it's trying to tell me something. But I ignore it and continue walking, staring downward at my feet. _Left, right, left, right, left..._ It's almost like a constant march.

Golden crisp leaves roll by me and I hunch my shoulders up. It's getting colder; the wind's getting faster. The wind is changing… It's almost as if it's telling me things are going to change…but that's not possible. How could they? I don't see it, not at all.

I shake it off; the wind's not telling me anything. It's just a hallucination. Once again, I'm overanalyzing things. I really need to stop doing that; maybe if I can somehow get myself to just stop thinking…

The wind changes direction again, blowing my chestnut hair into my face. I really am starting to regret not putting it in a ponytail. Shoving my hands into my pockets for warmth, I flick the hair out of my face by jerking my head to the side a bit. A few strands still lay across my face but at least I got a majority of it out of my eyes. That's good enough for me.

I keep walking, my shoulders still hunched and my hands still in my pockets for warmth. My gaze remains lowered, watching crack after crack roll under me on the sidewalk. Every once in a while, I look up and see a few people here and a few people there. Some are obviously couples, some just hanging out with their group of friends.

For a moment, I wonder why I'm not like that, why I don't have a boyfriend nor a group of friends to hang out with.

But then I remember. I do have someone; I have Joey and that's all I need. Joey means the world to me and that's why I'm heading over to the Yugi's grandfather's gaming shop. To find Joey and hang out with his crowd of friends. I know it's weird that I don't have my own crowd of friends, but I'd really rather hang out with Joey.

A tinkling of bells is heard in the distance. "Hey, Serenity, what are you doing here?" a rather smooth voice drifts over to me. I look up.

"Duke," I say quietly, actually quite startled by his appearance. Was I at the gaming shop already? I look at the surrounding scenery and see the little shop just in front of me. My mouth hangs open for a minute. "I…I…" I stutter, not knowing what to say. Duke walks over to me and draps an arm across my shoulders.

"It's alright," he says soothingly, placing his other hand upon his hip. "It's nice to know you came all this way for me though," he adds, a rather smug look crossing his face as he pulls me closer to him.

I blush but stay quiet. What could I say? Duke is Joey's friend. Or, at least, I think he is. I feel his hand move and my breath hitches. It slowly trails down my back, gently pressing upon my pink jacket and smoothly makes itself around my waist. I try to get out of his grasp, politely of course, but find myself unable to. Duke slyly takes his other hand off of his waist and gently lays that one upon my waist as well. Leaning closer, he whispers in my ear, "So nice of you to drop by…" I was trapped. What could I do?

The blush over my face becomes more noticable and panic erupts throughout my body. "I…I," I try to say again but nothing else comes out. My voice is but a minor squeak. He holds me closer to him and I gasp once more, my heart now throbbing inside my chest.

I open my mouth to say something again but, before I can, another voice interrupts. "Hey! Get off of her!" I look over, fear written all over my face.

"J-Joey!" I cry, a wave of relief washing over me as I see my blond-haired brother. He had just walked out the door and horror was written over his face as well. But that horror soon turns to anger. I could see it…because Duke wouldn't let go. "You heard Joey," I whisper quietly to him, barely even audible. It felt as if my voice was stuck in my throat.

Duke's grip loosens on me for a moment and I relax. Finally, he lets go, uprighting himself once more to face Joey.

I thought they were friends. Surely I didn't cause any trouble to make it so they weren't, did I?

Tristan enters the scene, the small bells tinkling again. "Duke, what were you doing?" he asks, shooting a skeptical look at him as the scene unfolds in front of him.

I feel extremely weak, like I'm going to faint. "J-Joey, think we could…umm…go inside and talk about this?" I ask quietly, my voice wavering into the distance. Joey glances over at me, loosing his angry features and turns more into an anxious one.

"Sis, you alright?" he asks urgently. "Yeah, sure, sure. We'll go in and talk about it." It's almost as if he forgot about Duke. It's so nice how he worries about me so much; but I don't want him to. Before I can say another word, he rushes to my side and places one of my arms over his shoulders for support. I don't resist; at the moment, I need him.

I look back at Duke and he's just standing there. As Joey and I make our way inside the gaming shop, I take a look at Tristan. He's just standing there there too at a cross between surpise and anger. I look back at Duke one last time before the door shuts behind me and he's shrugging innocently, holding a small smile on his face.

…I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Because every time I do something wrong, something bad happens. Every. Time.

* * *

Yes, I shall leave this chapter at that.

Black-Lightniing: It's a cliffhanger...! ...Sort of.

Yeah, I guess. I just thought it'd be a good place to stop. Now--

Kaiba: Flame!

No, don't flame. Critique? Yes. Flame? No please. Praise? Thoughts? Much appreciated.

Kaiba: Which means flame anyway.

No it doesn't. Shush. Now, I realized I made Duke go out of character but, like I said, I had to have _something_ happen... I apologize for that and I'll try to do that as little as possible. However, I am not the creator of **Yu-Gi-Oh!** so I can't guarentee that.

For now, I hope you all look forward to my next chapter and will clicky that little button down there that says "Review." It would be much appreciated.

Dark Conscience: Indeed. She's desperate. Really.

No I'm not.

Dark Conscience: You tell me how many hits compared to how many reviews you have every ten minutes. You don't call that desperate?

...No. -lies-

...It's really time to end this chatting for today. It's getting way to long; probably longer than my chapter now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to my next one. Please review.

Giving you all much love,

Alley Cat


	4. Chapter 3: My Valentine

Ahh, I believe I have the pre-updating anxieties syndrome... 

Dark Conscience: ...And that would be...?

Dunno. Maybe I should call it "updatephobia" or something.

Dark Conscience: ...

It's because I don't like people hating my works and, thus, am a bit afraid to update since it'll be a new chance for a flame or something of the sort. I just want people to enjoy themselves while reading my story and comment so that I know how to make it more enjoyable or at least get some feedback from my readers so that I know whether or not they're enjoying it.

Dark Conscience: Oh quit worrying and just update already.

I am, I am!

Speaking of such, thank you all for reviewing--those of you who reviewed at least.n.n

**A Misunderstood Artistic Soul** - Oh thank you! You know, your review came right when I was having a not-so-good day and it cheered me up loads! n.n And I became very happy because now I know I can at least writefor one person who'll be reading this. -pokes alert list- You made me uber-happy. n.n Thank you so much. I do try to keep people in character. Duke, I fear, stepped out of character just a bit but, if you say he didn't, then I shall believe such. Your reasoning does make sense. -nods- The plot of this story actually hasn't appeared just yet; not the main plot at least. In my mind, the main plot appears in this chapter but, however, I'm not certain since my plots--every once and so often--tend to actually change over the course of the story. I suppose I need to work on that but I believe the main-ish plot is in this chappie. I'm so happy you reviewed and I thank you so much for the feedback. n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari** - Haha, no big. I'm just glad you came back to read more. ...And I'm glad you love it so much. n.n You asked for an update so...here it is! n.n

**midnightdragoness** - Ahh, changed your username I see? Well, thank you so much for taking the time to read my new fic. Oh, and no offense taken. Serenity is supposed to give off that slight feel of depression but I didn't want to come right out and say that. I want the reader to, you know, think about it for a bit. Well, I hope youlike this chapter. n.n;;

Chibi Tora - I'm so, so happy you like it so much. I try to keep the characters as realistic as well as in character as possible. I'm happy that you guys believe I'm doing such a good job of it. n.n I'm happy you love this story and I hope you enjoy this new edition.

For all of you, I dearly hope you review again (and for all those who didn't review, I hope you review this time!). It makes me feel so happy when I get reviews and encourages me to write more and update faster. n.n And also predictions are most welcome for I may be able to actually _use_ that idea somewhere in the story or I can branch ideas from it. Thus, any commentary is welcome--criticism (as long as it's constructive), predictions, reactions during the story, etc.

I suppose I should go on with the chapter now before Dark Conscience kills me. -shifty eyes-

Dark Conscience: -shifty eyes too-

-prods Kaiba- ..._Disclaimer_...

Kaiba: -grumbles- Alley Cat doesn't own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** If you sued her, you'd only get a few pennies anyway.

Oh shush. -mumblegrumble-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: My Valentine**

I like it here. It's just me and Joey on the couch, Joey trying to comfort me. I like it this way, when it's just us two.

"Hey, Serenity? Are you listening to me? Serenity?" he asks rather anxiously, hugging me fairly tightly. I look over, snapping out of my daze. I don't say anything; I just look him in the eyes and know everything's going to be alright. I can see that Duke didn't mean it, that he just really liked me and didn't know any other way to confront me. I can understand everything, everything…just by looking in Joey's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say softly yet cheerfully, just like me. I give him a smile, a happy smile, trying to reassure him that everything's alright. …But I see he doesn't see things my way.

Silence falls between us, just like yesterday between mom and me. I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine. And we just look at each other like that for the longest time. Finally, I have the courage to say something. I take a breath but he beats me to it.

"Serenity, I don't want you ever to be left alone with that creep again. I promise. It won't happen," Joey says icily. It scares me how coldly he speaks, almost like that CEO. What was his name? Seto Kaiba wasn't it? Or something like that. Joey and Kaiba hate each other…and yet, here Joey is, talking just like him.

The words I was going to say leave my mind. I'm in utter shock from Joey's response and, thus, the silence continues after that. Joey looks away, down at his hand settled on the couch. I hadn't realized he'd let go of me. And then I hear shouting, angry shouting from outside. I turn my attention toward one of the many windows that filter light into the small gaming shop but I can't see anything, not anything clearly at least.

The shouting is muffled by the walls of the place but I can faintly recognize the voices. Duke and Tristan. I sigh. Should I fix things with Joey first? Or go outside and stop their quarreling? Would Joey even let me? "Joey," I say softly, making my apology as rushed as possible so that I could get outside before those two hurt each other.

And then I caught myself. What else was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to say this? What I felt, I could not express in words. "It wasn't Duke's fault," I say suddenly, getting up and rushing out the door. I don't see Joey's reaction but I know he's gawking at me.

* * *

"Duke, Tristan, stop," I say desperately, forcing the door open and making the bells jingle furiously for a moment. "Don't fight. Don't fight over me." I stop my words to look at their reactions for a moment. Duke has a partial smile on his face but he seems to be more in a daydreaming state, not quite taking in all the information his brain was absorbing. Tristan, on the other hand, had stopped in mid-sentence. His mouth is hanging open and he just stares at me.

I give them an innocent giggle of mine and smile cheerfully. "Don't worry. I'll be okay," I say happily, the smile still on my face. I speak the truth; Joey made me feel better. I let the matter settle in for a moment.

"Serenity…" Tristan says but trails off, his voice holding a rather disappointed tone to it. I shake my head, my auburn bangs flitting from side to side, gesturing to him that it was okay. I also needed to formally apologize to Duke; I turn in his direction.

"Duke…" I say softly, not knowing where to begin. For a moment, I just fumble for words. I hadn't prepared for this and I did not know what to say. "I…I understand," I finally manage to get out. As weird as it sounded, I hope he understands what I mean.

"Thanks," Duke finally says, regaining his posture from before. He takes a step closer to me and I shake my head once more.

"I need time, Duke," I say softly. I do; I really do. Spending time with Duke would mean spending less time with Joey, and I don't know if I can take that at the moment. Besides, I'd only be dating Duke anyway out of sympathy and kindness. What kind of person would do that? I sigh but give them a smile again. "Give me time, 'kay?" I ask brightly.

Tristan lets out, what seems like, a rather shocked gasp or maybe a noise of contempt. Either way, I can see that Tristan likes me too. Well, now what am I supposed to do? "Well, Tristan—" Before I can go on, I get cut off by a motorcycle zooming past.

In a flash, it stops expertisely in front of the gaming shop. I look over to see who it is. Even with the motorcycle helmet still on, I can tell who it is. The blond hair? The purple jacket? The attitude and pose? "Mai!" I exclaim exuberantly, walking towards her as she gets off her bike.

Mai Valentine has this strange knack for showing up at just the right time. Dark purple eyes, long blond hair, large white hoop earings… Mai's as pretty as she is dangerous and she can be quite dangerous. Ranking one of the top duelists in the world, she fights for the riches and waits for the best. Her tough-girl attitude, though, is what I admire most. She never lets anyone push her around, she never let's people get to her. She's as much of a person as anyone else is, and no one can deny that. When Mai got knocked out in the duel with Marik, I stayed with her during her coma. Mai's awesome in every aspect; I hope one day I get to be just like her. Joey likes her too; I'm glad.

"Hey hun, is Joey around?" she asks, tossing her hair from side to side for a moment to get the tangles out as she took off her helmet. I nod.

"Yeah, he's in the gaming shop," I say softly, pointing in that direction. I'm a bit disappointed she won't stay and talk but…it's not like she shows up for me anyway. Usually it's because of Joey or Yugi or something. But not for me. It's okay though; she has a right to do that. It's her life; she can live it as she wants to live it.

I move out of her way as she breezes past me, faintly smelling of roses, and walks into the gaming shop. I just watch her, watch her stride, watch everything. Maybe, someday, I can be like her. Just maybe.

"So, Serenity, you were saying?" a voice asks from behind me, confident and smug. I jump for a moment from surprise but then I realize it's Tristan talking.

"Well…" I continue, looking down at the ground. Was it really so right to make promises I couldn't keep? "I suppose…I suppose we could…go out sometime…too…" I mumble softly, my sentence trailing softer and softer until the last word is but a mere whisper. I look down, my auburn bangs shading my eyes once more.

I don't look at either of them but I can just tell from the aura being fed off by the two that both think they'll have me and the other won't, suffering a horrendous lost. The problem is: I don't want either of them. I've never thought of them that way and I don't think I ever will.

I sigh once more. False hope. Pity I got rolled into my web of lies.

Silence ensues…and stretches…and stretches…and stretches. I know those two are still staring at each other. I don't care; I can't do anything about it now. So I head back toward the gaming shop. I just open the door a little and I can hear two jovial voices inside. They're so absorbed into their chat that they don't even hear the tiny bells ring. I want to go in but something tells me to just wait it out, to just stand by the door and listen.

"Yeah, Mai, that'd be great." I can hear Joey talking to Mai, both of them laughing away.

"Good then. So it's, what, a date?" Mai Valentine asks, a small laugh escaping her.

I can just picture it. Joey's sitting plainly on Yugi's couch in his green jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans, a remote loosely held in his hand while the TV is on some random commercial. His arm is draped leisurely across the sofa as he stares up at Mai, standing on one end of the sofa, a smile clearly on his face. Mai's looking down at him, a hand over her lips, enjoying herself and having a laugh.

Joey chuckles in response. "Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it?" I bet you Joey's flashing one of his cheesy smiles after this remark.

Well, I don't know what to say. I feel heartbroken. Joey and I are supposed to be inseparable. But, if Joey starts dating Mai and it actually turns into a relationship, what will happen to me? I'll be left out, completely in the dust. "No…" I whisper softly to myself. I don't want that to happen, I don't want that to happen at all. Joey's my _life._ I've tried so hard for us to stay together…

I let out a rather choked cry as I stand by the door, tears threatening to slide down my face…but I don't let them. I want to move, run back and cry to my mom, but my feet don't budge. It's alright; I don't think mom would listen anyway.

I hear voices again; they're so distant… Duke and Tristan probably started talking again, but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. All I care about is Joey…but does Joey care about me? I bet he wasn't even thinking about me when he said that to Mai. I bet he wasn't thinking about how I'd feel about it… I want to go in there and scream and yell at him, but I don't. I just stand there, rooted to the stop and on the verge of tears—silent and watching. My hand is numbly pressed against the wooden door of the gaming shop and, like the rest of my body, paralyzed. My heart beats faster once more, just like when Duke snuck up on me…

A body comes into my vision but it's so clouded with tears that I can't see right. I'm just standing there by the door; not moving, not speaking, my mouth hung open, and tears brimming upon my eyes. All I can make out right now is some blond hair, a purple jacket… Mai…

Quickly, I try to grow out of my state, swiftly wiping my tears away with my sleeve. Forcing a smile, I say in a preppy voice, "Hey Mai!" I hear my voice echo; maybe it was too cheerful to be real, but Mai doesn't notice. She's in too much of a good mood to notice.

"Hey hun," she pipes up just as cheerily with an added spunk to it. She opens the door, the little bells tinkling again. "Sorry I can't hang around longer but I have things to do. See you guys around, okay?" she asks, obviously telling it to all four of us: Joey, Duke, me, and Tristan. She takes a few steps out the door before she arches her back a little, her hands still on the door. "Hey, you guys, say 'hi' to Yugi and Tea for me, alright?" she asks. I nod wordlessly.

Tristan pitches in. "Yeah, yeah, we will," he says reassuringly, flashing a smile at her.

"Yeah, I think they're out at the mall again or something," Joey adds from his seat on the couch. "Yami's been really depressed recently."

Mai nods. "Alright, thanks!" she calls, walking out the door and jingling her keys happily.

I just stand there, give her a wave goodbye, and watch her drive off…all with a small smile on my face.

"And Serenity?" Joey's voice suddenly barges in the middle of my thoughts. Silence. "Sis?" he asks again when I don't respond.

I want to stay silent but I don't. I don't want him to worry. "Yeah, Joey?" I ask, happiness in my voice but a small bit of sorrow could be detected in it. I didn't mean it to sound so melancholy, but it did anyway.

"I need to talk to you later. Just you and me, alright?" he asks. It's not a question though. I know because I can hear the TV again…and it's not on a commercial. He's returned to watching his TV. Anything I say from this point on, he won't hear. It wasn't a question; it was an order.

I stare at the ground for a moment. What have I done? What's going on with my life? Thoughts and thoughts course through my mind, swiftly and rapidly. I slowly open the door, continuing to watch the ground as I do so, lost in my thoughts.

Maybe it won't be as bad as I think. Maybe Joey will still spend a lot of time with me and still be able to hang out with Mai. …Or maybe it won't work between them. Joey and I have been spending so little time together already that I don't think I can afford to lose much more. I mean, Joey and I don't even do the same things as we did when we were small. He's too absorbed in dueling and hanging out with his other friends these days. …I just tag along.

I walk inside; I know Duke and Tristan follow me because the voices of their bickering had stopped.

I'm so lost. I need Joey…

…But now, he won't listen either.

* * *

Dark Consciece: Serenity...clings...

And never lets go; yeah, I know. I made her that way. Then again, if you think about it, wouldn't you? Joey _is_ her brother after all; and they _were_ seperated for a _long_ time... And, in the anime, she does seem to cling to him...somewhat at least.

Dark Conscience: True enough I suppose...

Kaiba's been silent today... -shock-

Dark Conscience: ...I know... -shock-

Meh; he usually does this every so often I suppose.

Dark Conscience: Actually, he does it more than you think.

Meh, whatever. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please review everyone. It would mean so much to me. n.n I love feedback and I love you all just for reading this but reviewing would make me even more happy!

Loving the reviews,

Alley Cat


	5. Chapter 4: Pensive

Oh wow it took me forever to update. Mainly I was waiting for at least one of my beta-readers to read through it and help me fix the chapter title which I originally didn't like. However, none of them really got to reading it and, thus, I'm just updating now without them. (And I changed my title from its original though I still don't know if it's that good. I just know it fits better than what it used to be.) 

...It's not like they tell me to fix anything anyways...though I do like their feedback. Oh well. I just felt that you guys had waited long enough for this chapter to come out.

**Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari** - I'm glad you can picture it so realistically! I'm aiming for the characters to be in character, unlike some fanfictions out there where they...aren't so...in character. I'm really happy your so enthusiastic about my fanfiction and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy. I hope you like this chapter.

**DhaniCauldwell** - Oh I see... Hmm, I was just slightly worried that I was being too...I don't know. It's just that my type of review isn't that "average" because I actually give a "well-rounded critique" from my point of view when most people just kinda say: Great! Update ASAP! I feel that the writer, or writers in this case, deserve more than that. Anyways Erin, thank you for reassuring me that it wasn't my fault. I hope to read another chapter of your fanfiction and, if you really feel that you don't like my critiques, just tell me and I'll lay off. Oh, and Danielle? Thank you for reviewing my story. Dearly appreciated, all of you are. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

**Pharoah'sJewel **- Serenity's not a wimp from my point of view. She's been through a lot and, well, she deserves to be loved by her brother. But, then again, if you feel that way I suppose I can't convince you otherwise though perhaps this story will make you think from a different perspective. As for **The Two Slaves**, I shall update that sometime though I still can't guarentee it'll be soon. I haven't had much time to even update my own story, much less review other fanfictions. Nevertheless, I shall see if I can review yours sometime soon. And, no, this is not a story on a couple of Joey and Serenity, though I have seen fanfictions like that out there. The love that Joey and Serenity share is the sibling love and, as you can see, Serenity's losing it. Since this sibling love was, and is, really all she has, she's going just slightly...depressed and, well, you can judge for yourself. Oh, and Duke's really not that bad of a guy. He was just super-aggressive in that chapter. He'll back off later...I think. I expect him to. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I hope I'll get some time to review your story too!

Now, I bring to you my fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** And anyone who thinks I do may want to consult with their doctor immediately.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Pensive**

I'm sitting at a table, Mr. Muto's table probably. After all, it is _his_ gaming shop. My hands are placed uneasily in my lap, on top of my blue-jean shorts, and my chestnut locks fall in front of my face as I stare down at them. My hair falls gently onto my sleeveless pink jacket, which is zipped up at the moment and my yellow T-shirt protrudes from underneath.

The fairly small square table sits in front of me, probably made of wood from what I can tell. There are a few swirls as a border for decoration but, otherwise, it's a plain dark mahogany.

I don't want to know what's going to happen; I don't want to focus on the future. Instead, I just direct my attention to my delicate fingers, interlocking them and weaving in and out. A soft breeze blows through the window, rustling my hair just a little bit. I watch as a few of my auburn strands sway from side to side. It was almost as if it was toying with me, scolding me, jeering me. Almost like an _'I told you so…'_ I shiver softly, only partially because of the breeze.

"Hey, Sis," I hear Joey's voice calling me gently. His footsteps echo gently throughout the room and I can feel them coming nearer to me. "Thanks for waiting for me."

I nod, still refusing to look up at him. My eyes stay focused on my hands and don't stray elsewhere. I can see a part of Joey though. He's standing right next to me; I can see his blue jeans and green jacket with his white T-shirt. I don't say anything though; there's nothing I can say.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about this morning," he continues, uneasiness in his voice. A sigh escapes his lips as he slowly drags a chair to sit next to me. The chair lets out some resistance, creating a monotonous drawl into the atmosphere for a moment. "About Duke…" He inhales slowly and takes my chin gently, forcing me to look up at him into his soft, brown eyes. "I want _you_ to tell _me_ what you think _I_ should do about this," he says softly, emphasizing those particular pronouns.

I look at him and I feel as if I'm just going to burst into tears right then and there, but I don't. Instead, a single tear trails down my cheek as I shake my head from side to side. "I…I don't know," I squeak, shaking out of his grasp and looking at my lap again. I hear Joey let out a rattled sigh.

"But you don't think…you don't think I should keep you from Duke? Do you actually want him as a boyfriend or something?" Joey asks again. I don't know what's going through his head right now but I can tell he's sad, possibly disappointed in a way. I guess he doesn't want me to have a boyfriend, or maybe he just doesn't want Duke as my boyfriend.

I glance up for just a moment and I can see him staring at me. His eyes are weary and his head is propped up on his hand. "Well?" he asks. He's treating me almost like he's my mother. Then again, Joey's my big brother; he probably should be watching out for me like this, shouldn't he? Seeing as he's expecting an answer, I shake my head again. "No…well, not now. As a boyfriend? I don't think so… But…maybe…" I say, stumbling over my words. I'm not even sure if I'm getting my point across; I'm not even sure if I understand what my point _is_. "I don't know!" I finally say frustratedly, more tears coming from my eyes and my hands clenched loosely upon my jeans. My gaze redirects itself back to the floor, my tears flowing harder now. Large wet droplets land on my pale skin but I don't care.

So many things had gone wrong in so little time, I don't feel like I can handle it all. There was mom, Duke, Tristan, Mai, and now Joey. I can't take it! I just can't…

I hear Joey sigh once more and I feel his finger wiping my tears away. "Serenity, so you don't want me to punish him, is that it? You don't want anyone to get in trouble?" he asks, a small flare of anger in his voice. I stay quiet for a moment, pursing my lips. When I feel his gaze upon me though, I know I have to respond. Nodding my head up and down, I continue not to meet his gaze. He knows me; he knows how I think.

"Yeah, that's it Joey," I say softly, my voice but a mere whisper like before. He knows me so well; he just about said it perfectly; there was nothing else I _can_ say. I see Joey's hand clench tightly.

"_Serenity_," he growls softly, clenching his teeth. Now I've done it; Joey's angry with me. "You can't just let people walk all over you like that!" His voice seems to crescendo with every second. His sentence finishes so strongly that I flinch and recoil in my seat.

"I—I know," I stutter, shutting my eyes tight. My hands curl tighter together into fists. "Just, please Joey, Duke didn't mean it!" I finally say exasperatedly, cringing at every word I say. This conversation, I just want it to stop! _Now!_ For a long time, we both just sit there in silence. I myself am still cringing, my fists tightly curled, and leaning back upon my chair just a bit, trying to be as small as I can be.

Finally, I can see Joey shaking his head. "Alright Serenity, you win," he says quietly, his entire form relaxing though more out of fatigue than a release of tension. So quiet, just like me. "I can't bear to see you like this, so I'll let Duke off the hook…this one time. You got that? This happens again and I'll…" His fists clench tightly again, though not as severely as before. He doesn't continue his sentence but I know it's an implied threat.

"I know Joey, I know," I whisper to him, slowly getting up from my chair, my gaze still downward at the floor. My entire body feels numb; just completely numb. I can't feel my legs, my arms, my hands. I can't feel a thing. I can't feel the breeze, the sun, the bare ground under my feet. But I can hear…and I can feel; I can hear and feel my pain, my melancholy, my anger, my frustration throbbing inside my head.

An uncomfortable silence fills the room but I'm not staying anyway. I look over at Joey for a minute, my bangs still shadowing my face, and I see that his bangs are shadowing his face too. "I'm sorry," I whisper in horror. Never had I wanted to affect Joey in such a way. With that, I run out of the room and the gaming shop itself, tears flowing down my face once more. I keep running…and I never want to turn back.

* * *

I've run out of breath; I have to stop. …I keep going anyway. I run and I run; I don't even know where I'm going. My lungs feel like they're on fire but I just imagine the wind is chasing after me, ridiculing me. I let it all go, all my frustration, everything and I run as fast as I can because the wind is catching up, it's catching up…

Finally, I stop, doubling over and panting deeply. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out_, I keep repeating to myself inside my head. Eventually, I catch my breath again. It had been a long run and I'd been running so fast, the tears I had cried in the meantime had dried as quickly as they had come. I remember running past blurs of people but I didn't care. I had just wanted to get out of there and run, to do something with this extra energy in my body.

Then it hits me. I don't even know where I am. Standing up straight, I take a look at my surroundings. Crisp autumn leaves adorn so many trees standing in front of me. There's a swing, a playground, a see-saw… The park! I realize I'm in the park. My feet had subconsciously taken me here, hadn't they?

I remember Joey used to take me here, or at least somewhere just like here, and we used to play together all the time. I make my way over to a swing, the leaves crunching crisply beneath my feet. Taking hold of a rusted chain, I plop myself down upon it. For a while, I just sit there, letting the wind push me a little. And then I start working up my own rhythm with my legs. _Back and forth, back and forth…_ The wind comes by once more and seems as if to flit around me for a moment before moving on. I don't know what that means but I don't care. The wind hasn't helped me much at all anyway.

I wonder whether Joey followed me or not. He probably didn't. Why would he? He's got Mai now and everything. Besides, he would have tried to stop me…but he didn't.

I close my eyes again, my lips parting to make a desperate, yet small, noise of anxiety. My fingers are coiled so tightly around the tarnished chains that it feels as if they'll never come off. My legs have stopped swinging and, to state bluntly, my whole body has simply frozen up, tightened. My momentum kept me going on the swing though. _Back and forth, back and forth._

Sorrow seems to overwhelm my body. Deep, deep sorrow from the very depths of my heart and it feels as if it bleeds inside of me. It hurts; it really hurts…and I really want to cry. I just want to be left alone to cry.

A gentle breeze picks up around me again as a single tear flows down my face. I want to cry but I can't. There's just the deep cut within my heart and seemed to twist my gut around excruciatingly slow.

The colorful crisp leaves dance around me in the wind. It really is a beautiful autumn; it's a beautiful park. Everything around me sways gently, a small creaking coming from the rusted metal swings. The trees are simply full of those resplendent leaves, each and every one hanging by a mere strand and waiting to fall off. A concrete path marks its way throughout the park, meandering and twisting its way easily upon the ground. Large oak trees are stationed in segmented portions along this path, the final product gorgeous and balanced. Everything is golden, the ground containing much mulch and the trees settling down for winter. Sunlight drapes through the area from the crevices and cracks of the trees' leaves.

It's so pretty and everything is so perfect. Now the only thing missing is Joey… Maybe, sometime, I can show him this place and we could have some fun and be children again, playing on the see-saw and pushing each other on the swings. Just one day is all I ask for but I suppose it is one day too many.

The ache in my heart has not yet gone away but the momentary paralysis I was in has shaken off at the very least. My legs had started, subconsciously, kicking back and forth again, causing me to go higher and higher into the air. I'm going to stay here for a while and think about what Joey and I used to do. This place brings back memories. Besides, I don't want to go home; not so soon, not yet. It's a bit obvious we'll never do what we used to do; Joey's grown out of it and found new interests. But I at least want to remember it…one last time.

* * *

"Honey, where have you been?" That's the voice that greets me everyday and I'm glad of it. It shows she cares and I love her for it.

"I've been with Joey," I say cheerfully. I lied, yes, but it's not like it was _that_ far from the truth.

"Really?" I can hear my mom ask; I can trace the skepticalness in her voice. I bite my lower lip softly. Did something happen while I was away?

"Y-yeah," I stutter, my nervousness can obviously be detected now. "Why do you ask?"

Mom hesitates. Even though I can't see her because I'm at the front door and she's at the other end of the house, I can feel her hesitating. "Well…" she starts off, seeming to just fade away and stop for a moment before continuing. "Joey called earlier. He sounded really worried about you. He was wondering where you were."

Moving a brown strand from my face and tucking it gently behind my ear, I close the door gently behind me and start walking toward my mom. Yes, I can't see her but I know the layout of the house, her daily routines, and where the voice is coming from. "Oh," is all I can say. "D-did he say anything else?"

"Yeah," my mom responds. "He said you ran off without any explanation. We were both really worried about you…"

She trails off as I enter the room; she's in the kitchen as always. "It's alright. I'm okay," I say softly, my mind on other things. "I'll call him to tell him I'm okay, alright?" I see my mom nodding, her face still outlined with anxiety from before. "I'm sorry for worrying you," I say softly before rushing off to my room to call Joey.

* * *

"Moshi moshi?" Joey's voice rings clearly through the phone. I can hear his worry but I can hear he's trying to conceal it. A smile graces my face and I just feel so much better.

"H-hey Joey," I say softly, cradling the phone with two hands and pressing it against my ear. "You…called earlier?"

Joey pauses, silence surrounding me and I want to curl up in a little ball again. I keep feeling like I had done something wrong. Something had changed and it was all my fault. "Yeah…" Joey finally says. I can hear the relief in his voice but I also sense something else. Disappointment? Annoyment? "Serenity…I worried about you so much. I thought you'd have gone home after you ran out so I didn't follow," Joey starts explaining, his voice soft and sad. "When you weren't there, I start panicking." An exasperated sigh escapes his lips. "Serenity, please," he begs through the phone. "Don't do that again, okay? I don't want you to get hurt; I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

I'm about on the brink of tears, my pale hands pressing the receiver harder against my ear. My heart feels so joyous. It's been forever since he'd said those words and I never thought I'd hear them again. "I won't," I promise. "I won't do it again. …I'm sorry I worried you but thank you so much for calling, for worrying about me." Tears stream slowly down my face and I abruptly wipe them away.

"Good, good," Joey drifts off. He sounds better, the disappointment no longer tracable.

"Joey…I love you," I say softly once more. I'm just that happy. Besides, I at least want to utter it one last time. This might be my only chance to tell him from now on. It had been forever since I'd uttered these three words.

"Yeah, I love you too Sis," Joey says, a small chuckle in his voice. "Nothing can ever break us apart. We have the strongest bond ever. You remember that, okay?" he asks. I can just imagine him smiling his wide smile.

"Joey, I will," I say happily, a smile crossing my own face. The phone is held tightly in my pale fingers which is pressed quite hardly now against my ear. I'm so happy…just so happy…

"Serenity? I gotta go now, okay?" I suddenly hear Joey say, interrupting my thoughts.

I nod even though I know he can't see it. "Yeah, I'll see you around Joey," I say softly, my voice as happy as ever and then I hear him hang up. The dial tone is soon heard and I just have the phone pressed to my ear for a few minutes, recollecting what just happened.

Joey was actually worried about me? He had actually taken the time to call home? He'd took the courage to talk to my mom? …He did all of that for _me_?

I think about it for the longest time. …And then I conclude that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Yes, it may seem like the end of my story but...it's not. Hate to burst your bubble like that but it's really not.

Also, I'd like to make clear that the last scene was especially "happy" because I was having a birthday party the day after I wrote that (it was around September 23; yes, I wrote this chapter about a month ago... -sweatdrop-) and I was incredibly happy. So happy that I couldn't write anything but something completely overwhelmingly cheerful. And the "love" Joey and Serenity share is the sibling type of "love." Not the "OMG I want to have your babies!" type of love.

Realize that there _is_ such thing as sibling love and it seems that society today tends to lack it in some places. That's one of the reasons why Serenity captivated me so. Serenity and Joey held this mutual love and, well, I found it touching. Rarely do I hear something like that today. It's more like: "My sister is the most annoying thing on earth. I can't wait to get out of the house." Serenity and Joey, on the other hand, would do anything for each other.

And, thus, this fanfiction bloomed. I was curious what would happen if Serenity ever lost that love since it was taken away from her and given to someone else.

Now, I don't care if I don't have that many reviewers; as long as I know that someone out there is enjoying my fanfiction, I'm happy. Although, I find it vitally important (redundancy!) for my readers to review. Especially since feedback is the only thing I get. Thus, if I get no feedback, I get the feeling that no one likes my story and something's wrong with it.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Hoping to update soon,

Alley Cat


	6. Chapter 5: Eternal Bond

A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for reviewing. It makes me so happy. I can no longer give replies to reviews in my author's notes because FF has officially forbid it now I believe. They came up with something new (little reply thingies that go straight to your email! What fun! -shall spam you all!-) so I'll use that from now on - just so I don't get in trouble or anything.

I'm sorry this chapter is rather late...homework stuff and all. I've been trying to edit this chapter to the best of my ability. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy it and stay as loyal reviewers. I love you all!

Please Read and Review. It would make me oh-so-happy. -smiles-

Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh!** does not belong to me in any shape, way, or form. All credit should go to Kazuki Takahashi and...maybe all the other little people involved. ...That doesn't include me - just to get things clear.

Edit: This isn't the end. The end will not be for a while. I expect this story - from the rate it's going - to maybe twenty-ish chapters. I just changed the format of my author notes; that's all.

Also, for those on my alert list, expect every chapter to pop up twice. I have Dark Conscience read each chapter once I update it. It's like she's my "final" beta-reader I guess you can say. Thus, don't be surprised if chapters show up twice on your alert list. And they won't be in rapid succession either. It's mainly because I'm too lazy to edit something I just updated. -snickers- Procrastinators make the world go round.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eternal Bond**

"Joey? There's a park down—"

"Sorry Sis, but I promised Mai I'd have some alone time with her down at the café," Joey explains to me over my cell phone, cutting right across my words. School had ended and I called Joey right after. I felt it more convenient by doing so than actually walking all the way over to…wherever he was.

My hand seems to wrap tighter around the small phone as he says these words. It had been just yesterday when he said we had the strongest bond ever… I nod just a little, my bangs bobbing up and down as I do so.

"Alright Joey," I say through the phone. "I'll see you later then." I hang up the phone, not even waiting for his response this time. Well, Joey _did_ arrange that "date" with Mai… I sigh and decide not to think upon it much more. It's just a simple rendezvous; nothing too big to make out of this.

A few brown locks twirl about in the wind. Here I am; all alone, just standing here. My hand is limp across my cell phone held loosely at my side. I suppose the only thing I can do is to head home. I wanted to meet Joey at the park today but I had forgotten he had other plans.

Joey and I were brought together by that eye surgery and I want to make the most of it. We were seperated so harshly and for so long that I simply want to be with him every minute we have now. But it seems Joey has other plans; it seems he just about always has other plans.

I shake my head from side to side, my chestnut curls fliting across my face. Such trivial things I was thinking of; I really shouldn't be thinking of them at all! Joey'll be okay; Joey'll still spend time with me. Joey'll come through. I know he will; he always has.

I walk out of the school grounds and slowly made my way back home. Every step of the way, I wonder what Mai and Joey are doing. Are they having fun? Is Joey thinking about me at all? Question upon question courses through my head but I find myself unable to answer any of them, causing me to go in circles.

A sleek black limousine rolls by me, the shine and glimmer of it flashing off the simple brilliance of its sheen sides.

I stop walking and just stare at it while it drives past. It slows down and soon comes to a complete stop. "Hmph, what are _you_ looking at Wheeler?" the cold voice drifts over to me as one of the back windows scrolls down to reveal the infamous CEO, Seto Kaiba. His head leans over the window just a little bit to get a better look at me while he drapes an arm over the side of the door. He's wearing his Battle City outfit; the one with the white jacket, which is red on the inside, that reaches down to his ankles and tends to flare out. Not only does the jacket spike at the shoulders but it also stops there. His black, long-sleeve shirt can thus be seen underneath and he is wearing black pants and shoes as well. On each arm and ankle lay two buckles, two straps. It gives him an overall superior look but it also makes him look, well, good, professional, classy.

I blush, embarrassed he had actually caught me staring at his limousine. "N-nothing!" I exclaim, fear installing through my body. One piercing, ice cold glare from his blue eyes was all it took to completely chill my body. My face pales and my hands clench a bit. I simply stand there, biting lightly upon my lower lip.

Kaiba snorts in contempt, his dark blue eyes hold a mock and his thin lips hold a sneer. "Didn't think so," he says curtly. He had stopped just to make fun of me and I wasn't holding him back; I simply wasn't resisting at all. I just stare at him dumbly as he flashes yet another sinister smirk toward me and then rolls up the window again, consuming my view of him in darkness, and orders the driver to go. The limousine soon speeds past me, ruffling my clothes, and I still stand there, staring. It is actually _long_, longer than most limousines anyway.

I don't know which one stuns me more: The fact that he had stopped purely to mock me or the fact that his limousine was so…grand. My hands relax a bit, my right one still loosely coiled around my backpack.

Seto Kaiba, duelist extraordinare and president of Kaiba Corporation, is one of the coldest people I've ever met. However, he still has a soft spot; he cares so much for his little brother Mokuba. I know; I saw. But he never shows the same compassion toward anyone else, even if they're at the brink of destruction. The only thing Kaiba obsesses with more than technology and business is the Duel. He shares passion for all of them but Duel Monsters is what he's most passionate about, virtually to the point where he's possessed.

My momentary paralysis ends shortly and I decide to shake it off. Kaiba had just taken his usual routine; he simply couldn't _live_ without insulting people at least once per day. I continue on my short little walk. Of course, I could have taken some other means of transportation but I simply felt like walking today so that's exactly what I did. Besides, I didn't have anywhere to go. Joey was with Mai. What else could I do?

My feet return to their small shuffling and my gaze reverts back to the repetitive ground beneath them.

Strands of green grass shine in the sunlight, some strands standing straight and tall while others bent over from being stepped on. I pull some strands of hair from behind my ear, letting them crisply fall upon the side of my face. What was I to do now without Joey around? …I just hope he'll come back soon. In the meantime, I'll just be like I always am: silent and observant.

* * *

"Hey, Serenity," Tristan's voice pipes up beside me, catching up to me and walking in stride with my steps. I turn partially so that I can see him. 

"Oh hi Tristan," I manage to murmur, each of my pale fingers clutched onto each strap of my backpack. I'd manage to last some thirty-six hours without Joey; without talking to him, without seeing him, without anything of a sort with him. …The only thing I forgot to do was to survive without _thinking_ of him.

My mind stayed upon him like I was some obsessed fanatic who wanted to be his girlfriend or something, some crazed lover. But I wasn't; I was his sister…and it was only normal to think of him, right?

"Umm, Tristan, where's Joey?" I ask before he can say another word. I finger one of my backpack straps delicately, focusing my concentration on that as I listen closely for his answer.

I see Tristan shrug lightly. "I think he's out with Mai again. Seemed like they had so much fun last time, they decided to make another arrangement today," he comments, seeming to step closer to me for just a minute. "Speaking of which," Tristan continues, "About that date you promised…"

I halt in my tracks. Hearing about Joey and Mai going out again today was bad enough. Tristan pressuring me for something like that was simply too much to handle. "No," I speak coldly, a faint trace of anger actually able to be detected in it. "I didn't promise a date persay and never had I said it'd be so soon." I clench my fists a bit tighter around the straps. "I told you I needed time and this is just too soon." I continue walking, my pace faster now than before, my shoes clicking softly against the ground. My bangs shadow my face, hiding it from his view. I see his steps fall out of place with mine, backing off. I know he's hurt. But, you know, for once I'm the one who doesn't care.

* * *

Days had passed and I had not once seen Joey in those days. He never seems to have time for me now; he's always with _Mai_. I wring my hands anxiously as I stare out my window. I can't take it anymore! It's been about a week since we had last talked! I abruptly jump to a standing position from my chair. It simply wasn't _fair_. 

Anger courses through me, my fingers twitching just slightly as they ball up into fists and tears spring to my eyes. "Joey…" I whisper softly. _Why me?_

Maybe, just maybe, I can call him. Yeah, and then we can talk and maybe arrange a day out or something, like Mai did.

I look at the cell phone sitting on my table, my desk actually; it's L-shaped and my computer sits right at the corner of it. Books lie on one end while a lampis placedon the other. My pink cell phone is next to that lamp. I pick myself up from my chair, whichis at the foot of my bed, and lightly walk over to my cell phone.

My hands clasp around its plastic covering and I wonder if Joey would even pick up. I don't want to be an annoyance and interrupt people either…but I can't bare thinking Joey doesn't caring about me anymore either.

Carefully, I turn the phone to face me and I just stare at it as if I'm trying to memorize its exact details. Numbly, my fingers dial Joey's cell phone number and I quickly put it to my ear.

The dial tone rings once, rings twice, rings a third time. …And then I begin to fear Joey won't pick up. It's unusual for Joey to not pick up but maybe he's just having a good time and…

_Click._ Laughing is heard in the background.

A wave of relief washes over me but an equal wave of anxiety comes back to me as I hear that laughter. Joey and Mai… "Hey big brother," I say as cheerily as I can, practically springing up in my chair as I say such. Once again, my fingers tighten around my phone. I fear I'll break it if I keep doing this.

"Oh, hey Sis," Joey says, a hearty chuckle in his voice. "Can you hold on for a minute? Yeah, thanks."

I open my mouth to say something but my brain fails to register any words to say at all. Joey had said those words in such rapid succession that I barely caught onto any of it. A few seconds pass and then it hits me like a brick wall. Joey has lost interest in my opinion. The same person who set aside everything for me, who stood by my side and comforted me when I was down, had lost interest in me for someone else. Joey's voice interrupts my thoughts again as he speaks rather loudly into the phone. It was quite obvious he and Mai were having a lot of fun.

"Hey, can I call you back? I don't want to keep you waiting so, you know, just do whatever you usually do. Don't wait for me because I may not call back for a while. I don't want you to spend all that time waiting for me. Take care, alright?"

_Click_.

Again, I'm left in paralysis. My hand is tightly clutched to my cell phone, my mouth is gaping open, my entire body is tense, and tears are threatening to overflow from my eyes. It is at this point that I realize: I'm not going to be able to get Joey back.

* * *

Joey and I may have the strongest bond ever. But even the strongest bonds get broken. What Joey and Mai have? They have an eternal bond. 


	7. Chapter 6: Frozen

A/N: I'm going to start right off the bat here with: I'm so sorry! -cries and repents- I really had originally planned to update in December but things didn't work out that way. Unfortunately.

As for those of you who are still reading this, I gratefully thank you all. I know my updating is getting slower and slower and I really do apologize for that. I blame school and stuff. Hehe.

On another rather random rant, I've seemed to have fallen out of interest in this story now (this isn't the first time I've fallen out of interest in writing a story). Now I want to do a fighting one. -whines- Oh well. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fanfiction in any way. I am determined to finish what I've started! -heroic pose- ...For once. -sweatdrop-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** in any way. If I did, I'd be filthy rich by now and probably off discovering a new planet or something to become even richer. -demented evil giggle-

Now, without further ado since I've been making all of you wait so long, here's the next chapter: Frozen. I hope you enjoy it and comment and all that jazz. Also, thank you for those who have reviewed and given me feedback. It's nice to know that my writing's noticed and enjoyed. I hope that you guys continue to read my fanfictions and enjoy them.-smiles- Same goes for any new people reading this. I always love to have more readers (who doesn't?).

Enjoy the sixth chapter,"Frozen."

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Frozen **

Joey never called back.

I called him multiple times after that but he never picked up.

I feel so alone these days and anxiety continously stays within me. I've been more tense recently than ever before and I think everyone is noticing it. I remember I snapped at Tristan the other day too; he hasn't talked to me since. I feel really bad about doing that. I never knew he'd be so hurt. I was just so stressed…well, I still _am_ stressed but…

I sigh and tightly wrap my arms around my waist. So many things are just going wrong that I'm left lost in a wave of chaos, a maelstrom.

Sometimes I just want to cry to the heavens above to help me, to take me away from this dreaded place…but no one responds, not like they would anyway. Not for me.

I bring my knees up to my chest as I sit upon my bed and wrap a blanket around myself. It's raining again. This time, it's so cold that I can see a small, thin layer of frost upon my window. Outside is pitch-black and raindrops beat haphazardly upon my window. The seasons are changing and it's only the middle of autumn. We're rolling into October. The trees are losing their crisp, golden leaves, which are now scattered all over the place, and the weather is getting even colder than before. Maybe we'll get snow early this year. I suppose it doesn't matter too much to me. Now that Joey's gone with Mai, I have nothing to do these days anyways. I just sit in my room and think.

Like today. Just a simple ordinary day. My days now differ so much from what they used to be only a few weeks ago. Before, a normal day would be to take school, come home and chat with my mom for a bit, go hang around with Joey and his friends for a while, and then finally come back home to go to sleep. What it is now? Basically, I go to school and then I come home. Most of the time, I even go as far as locking myself in my room. Mom and I don't talk much anymore. It's like I've said: I've been moody recently—irritated, cold—and everyone's noticing it. How could they not? But I don't care. …In the past few days, I've simply stopped caring altogether.

I sigh softly and shake the blanket off of me. The sudden chill of the room spreads across my entire body, starting upon my pale face to my slim fingers to my warmed toes. I shiver for a moment but try to shake it off. Carefully, I make my way off my bed, unfurling from my curled position and gently placing me feet onto the carpet. It warms me some but the cold of my room is still washing over me. The rain continues to beat upon my window but at a more constant pace now. Its monotonous sound could drive me insane…but only if I really concentrated on it. For a moment, I consider this. If I did manage to go crazy, then all of life's worries would be no more. I could really be liberated from my life. It's not like people would notice. Joey had Mai; Yami had Tea. What did I have? I had nothing, nothing at all.

"_About that date you promised…"_

The words seem to puncture my soul as Tristan's voice comes back to me. Was this the only thing I had? I'd have to find some new friends…and maybe even friends weren't enough. I thought I had Joey's friends but…I guess they were either too busy caught up in their love lives or wanting to get into mine. Maybe, just maybe, I have to get a boyfriend. I hate the thought of it; I simply hate it but what other choice do I have?

I stare blankly at my black computer screen as I gently push the button to turn it on. Plopping down in my seat, I grab a pillow from my bed and just hug it as I sit there, cross-legged and thinking. It was ridiculous that I was even taking it under consideration. A week ago, I never would have even thought of it. A boyfriend? …And now I was spending every minute I had upon it.

The computer flickers green as my destop pulls up. It glows brightly, illuminating my face. Outside, the wind is starting to howl and the trees are shaking their leaves, creaking and groaning against the wind.

Maybe it is a sign; maybe it isn't.

I put my icy hand onto the warm mouse and click on a few things—some instant messages Joey and I used to send to each other, any new messages in my mail, the usual.

Thunder and lighting clash in the background, illuminating the sky as well as my room as the echoing boom follows after it.

I miss talking to Joey. I miss those Instant Messenger messages we used to send each other. But I realize I can't keep on going through life like this. Getting a boyfriend of my own seems to be the best choice. Maybe if Joey understands my position, then he'll come back to me. Maybe if Joey starts noticing me again, we'll start be like we used to be.

Maybe, just maybe, I can get things back to the way they were.

* * *

"T-Tristan!" I shout as I run swiftly to catch up to him. He was a few blocks away from me when I had first spotted him and now I had shortened the distance by at least three-fourths. "W-Wait up!" 

I see Tristan stop, thank goodness, but he doesn't turn around to greet me. He just stands there with one hand in the pocket of his brown jacket. I catch up to him in a minute or so, my cheeks pink and flustered from the exercise. I stare at him, waiting for him to reply in even the smallest way, but I don't receive any response. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"What do you want Serenity?" he asks me coldly, deciding to continue his pace along the sidewalk again. I struggle to gain my breath and catch up with him. I can sense the chilliness in his voice and the frost in the air. I flinch just a little, an uneasiness settling inside me.

"I-I was just, well, wondering, you know, if, umm," I stutter, hesitating all the way. "Well…uhh…"

Tristan stops in his tracks, causing me to bump into him and fall backwards just a bit. "What?" he finally says irritatedly, partially turning his head towards me.

"Well…I…" I close my eyes tightly as the silence goes onward. Why is it so hard to get my point across? "Remember that date I promised?" I finally squeak rushedly and direct my attention at the ground, unable to go on anymore. It's alright though; I needn't go on anymore anyway. I know he gets the idea. I can feel the blush crawling up my cheeks.

Tristan stares. I'm not looking at him, but I can feel his stare of shock like prickling needles upon my skin. I wonder what he's thinking about. Then again, I don't want to know. The silence goes on between us and all the other noise seems to just fade away—the cars, the bustling people, everything. I gulp thinking how stupid it was of me to ask him.

"Seriously?" Tristan finally exclaims, not seeming to notice my uneasiness at all. I look up at him for just a moment with my hazel eyes. His face looks as if it's between a cross of happiness and skepticism. All for the better I guess; he doesn't seem to be hurt by me at all anymore.

I don't say anything; my throat is parched so that I can't speak. Instead, I just nod my head slowly and return my eyes to the sidewalk below me. Do I really want to do this? It's too late now to change my mind anyway.

Silence seems to envelope us once more and time seems to stop…just for the sake of us.

"Awesome!" Tristan exclaims once more, punching the air and unable to contain himself from such happiness. What was it? The fact that he had gotten me to go on a date with him?

…Or was it because he had beat Duke to it?

* * *

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull my arm down to reach it. My pale hand just lays over my jeans for a moment, I myself pondering whether or not I should get it. Finally, I bring my cell phone up so I can view who is calling. 

Clearly written on the Caller ID are the words: Joey Wheeler.

My hand twitches. My first thought is the immediately flip up the phone and answer him but then my envy barges in. Why should _I_ answer him? He's the one that kept me waiting all this time. He's the one that never really answers _my_ phone calls. Why should _I_ answer _him_?

The more I listen to this alter ego, the more I'm disgusted with it. Without any further thought or hesitation, I flip up my phone and answer it. "Hey Joey," I say as cheerfully as I can.

"Hey Sis," Joey's voice comes through the phone, sounding like he didn't have a care in the world. "Sorry I'm calling back so late. I kinda forgot and, you know, things happen, you know?"

He rambles on about other things but the line is suddenly laced with heavy static. I only manage to catch a few words: Mai, date, fun, again. With those few words, just those four words, my heart sinks even more. It feels like it's settled at the pit of my stomach and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Serenity? Hello? Are you there?" I hear Joey ask worriedly through the static. Well, at least I know he has somewhat of a care for me. I had gone silent while he was talking but, then again, why wouldn't I? It seemed as if it were only yesterday that Joey and I were the closest we could get, that he understood me and I understood him. Now we stand worlds apart, a few light-years distance. I don't know him anymore…and he doesn't know me.

I snap out of it as I move to another room, tugging gently at a strand of my auburn hair. The static clears. "Yes, Joey? Sorry, static," I explain, not even bothing to develop full sentences anymore. Does it really matter?

"No problem Sis," he says leisurely. I guess he doesn't really care about whether or not I caught what he said as long as he got time to chatter about it. "Anyways," he continues, repeating the 'important' thing I didn't catch from him in the first place. "Remember how, on Sunday, I promised you some time alone and it'd be just us?" he asks, a slight seriousness growing in his joyful voice.

"Umm, yes?" I say with slight hesitation. I'm not sure what to make of this. One side of me is telling me that he's just reminding me and that we can still hang out together like we used to. The other, however, is telling me that he's canceling our rendezvous for Mai.

He can sense my hesitation; I can feel it, especially since he takes a breath before saying anything. "Look, I'm not canceling on you," Joey explains slowly, "I've done that too many times already."

For a moment, I hold my breath as my brother pauses to reorganize his thoughts. Maybe he did understand how I felt after all…

"Would you mind if Mai comes along?" Joey finally rushes out.

Disappointment and surprise land hard upon me, and I practically drop the cell phone onto the hardwood floor beneath me.

"Serenity? Static on your end again or something?" I hear Joey ask through the small phone in my hands.

"Y-yeah," I lie meekly, my voice cracking just slightly as I strain myself to talk. "Mai coming…will be fine," I add, my voice becoming a mere squeak now.

"Great!" Joey exclaims, his already-loud voice seeming to blast through the phone at maximum volume. Relief is obvious. With that, he hangs up and leaves me standing here on the hardwood floor, clutching a cell phone emitting a droning dial tone into the silence beyond.

* * *

It's fall. I always used to enjoy the sights and smells, all the lively activities, everything. But now I realize that it's nothing without Joey. Everyday is the same, I have no motivation to participate in the activities alone, and Joey's gone. 

I now realize how stupid I was, how stupid I am. One person, one sole person, was the foundation of my entire life. Because of that, I'm suffering now…because that one person got ripped out from underneath me and not wanting to come back either.

Winter is well on its way. I hope that my heart will freeze up with everything else. I don't want this to ever happen again. Even if I get Joey back, which I'm not too sure I'm obligated to do anymore, I know now that he can always stray away from me at any time. Besides, he likes Mai and separating those two would simply be wrong, especially against their own will.

Sometimes it seems like the only person I can depend on is myself. Maybe I should do that all the time. Just depend on myself and no one else. …I'm the only one I can trust.

I look around at the walls of my room, my sancutary. They're just a simple white – white like snow. My books sit upon one end of my L-shaped desk, my computer in the middle, and my homework and lamp on the other end.

I always have these certain moments embedded into my mind, those moments I never will, nor want to, forget. All of them, I realize, are mostly centered around Joey. I'm not sure if he realizes how much I look up to him nor depend upon him. He's my big brother after all. These memories that I keep with me arise when I seem to most need them or something that simply reminds or applies to that particular reminiscence. But, for now, I simply wish to push them back. These memories won't come to me, not now. I don't want them to; I forbid it.

Instead, I suddenly remember my promise to Tristan about that date. That's right, we had planned that we'd go to the movies or something tomorrow. I'd better prepare for that I guess.

Slowly, I get up from my bed and walk over to my closet. I have a dresser beside my closet that I use too to store my clothes and all. We're going to the movies. I can wear something casual.

Joey's words come back to me.

"_I don't want you to get hurt; I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."_

As I walk into my average-sized closet and look at all the different colored clothes I have inside it, I make a wish.

Winter will be rolling around soon. When it does, I want my heart to be encased in a solid block of ice like everything else will be.

That way it will be preserved and protected.

That way it will be frozen.

* * *

A/N: Just as a forewarning: I'm planning for this story to go on for quite some time. Not, like, forever or five thousand chapters or anything like that. My guess so far is maybe twenty to thirty at most. I have been preparing ahead a bit and stuff. But my estimate is more around eighteen or so, so sit tight and enjoy. Anyways, the point is that the story probably won't end any time soon. Unfortunately, that means waiting for my slow updates. -nervous laugh-

Also, for all those who have reviewed me before or are going to review me, I cannot explain my gratitude. I love all the feedback given to me and I love the fact that my writing's, like I said, noticed and enjoyed.

Well, that's it for now. Hopefully you'll see another update soon. In the meantime, please read and review!


End file.
